


Stark's Pond

by Abstotch



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstotch/pseuds/Abstotch
Summary: A focus on the many relationships between our fav South Park residents and how Stark’s Pond has and continues to develop them.





	1. Kenny McCormick

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something more than a one-shot this time, so I will be adding chapters as I write this. The main ship I will develop is Crenny, however I want to include others as well and jump around a bit with POV. I’m also going to focus a bit on the younger siblings like Karen and Tricia as you can see in the first chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny’s morning of the first day of school

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
Kenny McCormick groaned. He lazily rubbed his eyes and rolled to his side, grabbing his phone and blearily read the time: 6:00 am. It was his first day back to school after a summer filled with heat-strained memories of work and love affairs.   
Thinking of them, he smiled as he dragged himself out of bed. He ran his fingers through his messy bleach-blond hair. He remembered running the same fingers through their silky hair. He washed his face. He remembered delicately running the same hands over their cheekbones, trailing down to caress their soft chins. He brushed his teeth. He remembered the feeling of tongue running over the same teeth in a passionate kiss.   
What he couldn’t remember was their names. He sighed. He knew it sounded terrible, but those girls just weren’t important to him. He’d never seen them again. They were the girls who had just passed through town, stopping to watch him move bricks at his construction job, admiring his toned chest and arms as sweat dripped down his sun kissed skin. They rushed to him and left just as quickly, moving on to better places while he was stuck in the same small town.  
He threw on an orange t-shirt and searched for his trusty orange parka. He found it at the bottom of his closet, dejected-looking after a summer of nonuse. He began to tug it on, then stopped.  
Since when did this get so small? He pondered, surprised at how much of his wrist was still exposed at the edge of the short orange sleeves. Annoyed, he threw it back down on closet floor.   
”Well what the fuck do I wear now?” he exclaimed, searching around the disheveled room. Their family had never been able to afford many belongings and Kenny preferred not to waste his hard earned cash on clothes as he needed to save for life after high school. He planned on going to college, no matter what it took, because college held the promise of a real job and that in turn meant he could escape the clutches of South Park.   
Just then he remembered that Kevin had left some clothes behind after leaving for Denver. He decided it was worth a shot to check and wandered down the hall to the room that Karen alone now occupied. Quietly, the blond crept into the room and over to the closet. He looked over at Karen, fast asleep, and smiled. She had confessed to him last night how excited she was to start school again and meet some new kids. As her older brother, he eagerly encouraged her to branch out and even helped his sister practice introducing herself. Grinning to himself, he slid open the closet door without a sound and began rummaging through the few pieces of clothing left behind. A blue jean jacket caught his eye and he excitedly grabbed it and slid on the denim. The blond checked his reflection in the cracked mirror on the wall and playfully shot finger guns at his own reflection. Laughing soundlessly, he made his way out after lightly kissing his sister on the forehead.  
Checking his phone, he glimpsed the time and realized he had to leave now if he was going to catch the bus. Grabbing his faded green bookbag and slinging it over his shoulder, he grabbed a lone apple off the counter for breakfast. He pushed open the screen door and broke into a sprint, suddenly eager to meet up with his best friends.  
As he ran towards the usual place, he reflected that it had been a whole week since he seen any of them. Kenny had been too busy with work, trying to squeeze in as many hours as he could before school started. As he rounded the corner, he heard heated voices and braced himself for a typical fight between Kyle and Cartman. To his surprise, the source of rage turned out to be spewing from Stan.  
”Yo, bitches, calm down. I'm here now, ” the blonde joked, approaching the group of three with a shit eating grin on his face.   
”Dude. Seriously? Not now” the red haired boy reprimanded. His emerald green eyes seems to pierce through Kenny’s skull.   
The husky boy standing next to him, however, snickered at the blonde’s entrance. “Hi Keeeenie. Don’t mind those two. Stan’s just a little butt-hurt because Wendy Testaburger ditched his lame ass.”  
“Shut up fatass!”  
“Awww, Kahl, did I insult your little boyfriend?”  
Kenny couldn’t help but notice Kyle’s cheeks redden a bit as he turned to Stan, who had been silent since his arrival.   
“So dude, what happened?”  
The blue eyed boy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. When he looked up his eyes were watery and his voice shook a bit as he explained, “Wendy...Wendy’s been cheating on me. With Token.”  
“What? What a bitch! And how the hell could Token do something so shitty like that?” The blonde’s eyes immediately narrowed in fury for his melancholy friend.   
“I... I don’t know man. I thought we were cool but I guess not. I found out last night... she texted me instead of Token by accident.”  
Kenny wrapped his arm around Stan, trying his best to console him. “It’s her loss anyways,” he said, offering a small grin.  
“Yeah, Kenny’s right,” Kyle agreed, resting an arm on Stan’s other shoulder. “But seriously, fuck Token.”  
For once, Cartman actually agreed with Kyle. “Fuck Token. Fuck them all.”  
“Yeah! If they mess with one of us, they mess with all of us!”   
Just then the bus rolled up, and all four boarded the bus fuming.   
“Well hey there fellas, what seems to be the matter?” A small voice piped up from a seat in the back.   
“Hey Butters,” Stan greeted him, sitting down in the seat opposite while the other three took a seat close by. He explained what had happened with Wendy, eyes still red from crying.  
“Oh jeez, I sure am sorry Stan,” he chirped, reaching out and grabbing one of Stan’s hands.   
“Fag,” Cartman muttered. Kyle gave him a scalding look.  
“That Wendy is just a real biotch, isn’t she?”   
Stan smiled a bit at the round faced boy. “You... you know, I think it gonna be ok. We... we were always on and off, ya know? Maybe it’s for the better.”  
“There, that’s the way to think of it!” the redhead agreed.   
Stan gave a small smile in return as the bus pulled up to the school.   
“I say we still give Token and his gang hell though,” Cartman declared, leading the rest off the bus.  
“Agreed,” the rest said, following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to add some drama haha. If you’re a fan of Token just wait I’ll let him redeem himself because I feel like he’s just too nice to do something like that.


	2. Karen McCormick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen’s Day at school

Karen McCormick smoothed out her petal pink dress and absentmindedly ran her hands over her long honey-blonde hair.  
It was her first day of fourth grade at South Park Elementary school. Even though she’d gone to the same exact school for years, she couldn’t help but be conscious of the butterflies in her stomach. Karen had always been rather timid due to her family’s low economic status, but she’d decided that this was the year that she would branch out more.  
As the young blonde advanced towards the brick building, she stopped to check her reflection in the specular glass windows.  
Big brother really did a nice job, she mused as she gently fondled the French plait in her hair, thoughtfully touching each stitch of the braid. Kenny had perfected the art of styling Karen’s hair during the long hot summer, a result of having little else to do in the quiet mountain town. At first it had been quite the spectacle to watch- her long hair constantly tangling between his fingers, the braids turning out lumpy and misshapen. But now, after much practice, Karen was showing up to school this fall with the best looking hair in town.  
As the young girl roamed the halls, she found her classroom and took a seat in the neat row of chairs closest to the door, thinking about her sunny-dispositioned brother. Due to Kevin’s abrupt departure to find a job in Denver after high school, the two remaining siblings had grown exceptionally close. When Kenny wasn’t working at his construction job on the outskirts of South Park, or taking up other odd jobs in pursuit of some cash, he was spending the time with Karen and his friends. Karen reflected on the hours that they had spent together just enjoying the simple things in life. Over the summer they had spent many nights just watching the sunsets over Stark’s pond, and it was those memories that have her a warm glowing feeling as she sat in the the mundane brick classroom. He hadn’t neglected his closest group of friends, consisting of Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, however. She had always wondered how Kenny managed to do so many things and once, and eventually concluded that her brother was just the type of person who always seemed to find time for those he was close to. She wondered what he was doing at high school.  
The late bell rang, abruptly snapping Karen out of her reverie.  
“Fuckkkkk,” a strawberry blonde headed girl in pigtails muttered, stumbling into the room. “Already late on the very first day.”  
“Young lady, that is no way to speak,” berated a brunette woman that Karen had never seen before, sitting behind a long wooden desk.  
Karen snickered at the scene, the pigtailed girl craning her head to look at her. Aware that everyone was staring at her late entrance, she blushed and took a seat behind the snickering blonde.  
“Alright class, today we’ll begin by introducing ourselves. My name is Miss D,” the twenty-something year old brunette announced, her eyes scanning over the new students. “Now I want you to all talk for a few minutes and get to know someone new.”  
Karen immediately turned around to face the girl seated behind her. This is my chance, she concluded, plastering a bright smile on her face. “My name’s Karen, what’s yours?”  
“I’m Tricia,” she responded, her eyes roving over the other girl’s long French braid. “I like your hair.”  
“Thanks!” She smiled brightly. “My brother did it.”  
“Hah. That’s nice, my brother would never do something like that for me.”  
Just as Karen was about to ask who her brother was, the teacher interrupted.  
“Alright then, now that we all know each other a bit better, let’s get started with some schoolwork.” She then proceeded to write out ten vocabulary words on the whiteboard in neat handwriting with a crisp blue marker.  
Unaware to Miss D, the two blond haired girls in the farthest row of her classroom weren’t even paying the least attention to the whiteboard. The girl closest to the front had her eyes diverted to a piece of paper on her desk, the strawberry blonde behind her peering eagerly over her shoulder. On it, written in green ink, was written:  
Hey wanna hang out later?  
Karen smiled, feeling like she would burst with excitement over her new friend. Collecting herself, she wrote back:  
Sure.  
Passing back the small slip of paper in her left hand, the blonde was fully aware of the fact that her one word did no justice to the elation in her heart. She couldn’t wait to tell Kenny.

**Author's Note:**

> For the next chapter I’m going to shift focus to Kenny and his group as high schoolers. Comments are appreciated as always!


End file.
